


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°142 : « République »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [142]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Movie: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, writing challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Le Sénat Galactique avait soigneusement déçu toutes ses attentes. Padmé se trouvait forcée d'attendre, encore et encore, la résolution du conflit entre Naboo et la Fédération du Commerce, à l'issue d'interminables débats au cœur de la République.
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [142]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°142 : « République »

**Author's Note:**

> Au programme du jour : retour dans l'Épisode I, et retour de Padmé :)

Un voyage périlleux vers Coruscant, avec sa planète natale en danger mortel, et pour _quoi_ ?

Padmé était plus que dégoûtée des seules propositions que le Sénat avait daigné lui faire. Elle était dépitée. Pas tellement du temps déjà perdu – même si elle avait pensé le perdre à meilleur escient –, mais surtout du temps qui allait encore être perdu. Que le Sénat allait encore faire perdre aux Naboo et aux Gungans, pour se plonger dans ses éternels débats stériles et chronophages.

Était-ce donc tout ce dont la flamboyante République Galactique était capable pour protéger ses honnêtes citoyens ?


End file.
